Le passé dans le présent
by wolf2428
Summary: Je ne reprend pas à un moment de la série. Lexie va à Seattle pour le mariage d'une de ses meilleures amies : Arizona. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand elle va découvrir son ex de New York et en faite le meilleur ami de l'autre mariée, son nom : Mark Sloan.
1. Chapter 1

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bon je ne reprend pas à un épisode ou à une saison mais il aura des moments de grey's anatomy dedans.

...

Je m'appelle Lexie Grey. Je ne suis pas la fille d' Ellis Grey mais la fille de son ex mari, Thatcher. Je viens d'arriver à Seattle ( avec des amis ) pour le mariage d'une de mes meilleurs amies, Arizona. Je viens l'aider pour les préparatifs et tout le tralala du mariage... Ca y est je suis arriver devans le bar ou on doit se rejoindre c'est Chez Joe . On rentre. Arizona nous a tout de suite vu et nous a rejoint toute souriante. On se dit bonjour se serre dans les bras à tour de rôles. Puis je regarde autour de moi et vois ( je n'arrive pas à y croire)...Mark. Je prend tout de suite du bras une de mes amies, Rebecca .

...

Rebecca : Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Moi : Regarde qui y a là bas.

Rebecca ( reconnaissant Mark) : Oh non !

Moi : Malheuresement si ! Qu'est-ce-que je fait ?

Rebecca : Heu...

Arizona (la coupant) : Vous venez je vais vous présenter à tout le monde. :)

On la suivit.

Rebecca ( tout en marchant ) : Bon fais comme si tu ne le connaissais pas je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen, ok ?

Moi : Ok, d'accord.

On est arrivé à la table ou ils étaient et Mark me regarda tout de suite je détourna le regard mais je savais qu'il m'avait reconnu. Arizona nous présenta à tout de rôle et maintenant s' était à notre tour, le tour de Rebecca et de moi. Mark resta bouche bée ne disant rien.

Arizona : Rebecca je te présente Mark, le meilleur ami de Callie.

Rebecca : Enchantée.

Arizona : Bon donc Lexie je pense que ta entendu voila...

Moi (la coupant) : Mark, enchantée.

Mark ne disait rien du tout et regardait sois Rebecca, sois moi. La soirée me paressais longue avec les regards de Mark sur moi, tout le temps. Un moment je pouvait plus sentir son regard sur moi.

Moi : Je vais au toilette Rebecca tu veux venir avec moi ?

Rebecca (sans hésité) : Oui (en me suivant).

On entrait dans les toilettes et se regardait bizarrement.

Moi (en faisant les cents pas) : J'y crois pas ! De tout les gars sur la terre il fallait que se soit Mark le meilleur amie de Callie !

Rebecca : Et t'a vu il arrête pas de nous regarder !

Moi : Oui !

Rebecca : Bon faut qu'on reprend notre calme, ok ? (sans me laisser répondre) Parce que sinon tout le monde va savoir, et sa va pas aller. Surtout pour quand tu va travailler à l'hôpital.

Ha oui je ne vous ai pas dit mais je vais travailler dans le même hôpital que Arizona, Callie mais aussi Mark.

Moi : Ouais ok, t'a raison faut être normal.

Rebecca : On est d'accord. Bon on y retourne (avec un grand sourire) ?

Moi (avec aussi un grand sourire) : Sa marche.

Et on sortit toute les deux avec un grand sourire. Pendant la soirée je faisais comme si je ne voyais pas Mark me regarder, je rigolais aux blagues et profitais du moment que je passais passé ce que fit aussi Rebecca. Après quelques heures la soirée était fini et on sortit tous dehors. J'étais derrière tout le monde avec Rebecca quand Mark est arrivé.

Rebecca : Bon ben je vous laisse.

Et elle partit rejoindre Arizona et tout le monde.

Mark : Donc tu est amie avec Arizona.

Moi : Et toi avec Callie.

Mark : Oui.

Et après un petit silence.

Mark : Pourquoi tu as fait comme si on ne se connaissais pas ?

Moi : On pense avec Rebecca que c'est mieux comme sa, après ce qui c'est passé.

Mark réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire et sa se voyait.

Mark : Pourquoi tu répondais plus quand je t'appellais ?

Moi : Pourquoi je l'aurai fait ?

Mark : Parce qu'on était encore ensemble.

Moi : (lachant un petit rire)

Mark : Qu'est qui te fait rire ?

Moi : Quand on est avec quelqu'un on va pas voir ailleurs.

Mark : Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Moi : J'en suis sure je t'ai vu.

Mark : T'a du ton tromper de personne parce que je ne t'ais pas tromper.

Moi : Mais oui, et toi t'a du te tromper de petite amie.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je partis rejoindre les autres en laissant Mark seule.

Dite moi si sa vous plait et je continuerais.

A plus tard .

:)


	2. Chapter 2

On dort tous dans la maison de ma tante qui est parti vivre en Guyane avec son copain et qui me la léguée. La maison est un palace on se croirait dans un film !

Tout le monde parti se coucher dans leurs chambres. Je me couchais en redoutant le lendemain car sa serais la prochaine fois que je verrais Mark.

Le lendemain :

Je me réveillais bien, j'avais passée une bonne nuit. Je me levais, et descendit dans la cuisine pour mon petit déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà debout. J'entre dans la cuisine ou il y avait Rebecca et Lara une autre amie qui fait partie du voyage.

Rebecca : Coucou bien dormi ?

Moi : Oui et vous ?

Rebecca et Lara : Très bien.

Lara : Cette maison est génial.

Moi : Je suis d'accord. (je pris une pomme je n'avais pas très faim ) Bon je remonte bonne journée les filles.

Rebecca et Lara : Merci toi aussi.

Rebecca : Heu Lexie n'oublie qu'on se rejoint tous chez Arizona pour 14 h et la il est déjà 13 h.

Moi : Ha oui la réunion pour le mariage c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Je vais me préparer, bye les filles.

Rebecca et Lara : Bye.

Je remonta dans ma chambre, pris des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain en mangeant toujours ma pomme.

.

.

.

J'ai fini de me préparer alors je sors de la salle de bain et entend directement Rebecca crier.

Rebecca : Hé tout le monde là on y va.

Moi : Ok j'arrive.

Je descendis, pris mes affaires et partis. Tout le monde était déjà dans la voiture alors je me dépéchais.

.

.

.

Ca y est on est arrivé chez Arizona, un beau immeuble. On pris l'ascenseur et monta puis toqua à la porte.

Callie : Ha salut allez y rentré (en ouvrant grand la porte, et on entra).

Il y avait du monde Arizona, un gars qui s'appelle Jackson et sa meilleure amie April puis Miranda Bailey, les parents d'Arizona, apparement les parents à Callie, Teddy et bien entendu Mark.

Je disais bonjour à tout le monde et un petit bonjour juste par politesse à Mark. Par contre au parent d'Arizona c'était la grande bise, j'étais si contente de les voirs ils sont comme mes parents, d'ailleurs pendant l'après-midi je remarquais que le Colonel (le père) n'aimait pas beaucoup Mark.

On organisa bien tout en rigloant pour le mariage.

Callie : Alors donc pour les témoins pour Arizona c'est Lexie et pour moi Mark.

Je fis un grand sourire quand j'entendis mon prénom mais quand j'entendis le prénom de Mark mon sourire descendis car je compris que je passerais plus de temps que ce que je pensais avec lui. On continuait les préparatifs quand un bébé se mit à pleurer.

Callie : Ha j'y vais.

Je regardais Arizona, mon regard voulais tout dire je me demandais, comme mes amis, à qui était ce bébé.

Arizona : C'est notre bébé, Sophia.

Moi (voyant Callie s'approcher avec elle) : Ha je suis super contente pour vous je savais pas que vous avez fait une demande pour avoir un enfant ou que vous en vouliez un.

Puis en entendant rien je levais la tête tout le monde me regardais avec un regard qui disait tu n'aurais pa du dire sa .

Moi : J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Arizona : Non, c'est juste que c'est enfin on a pas fait de demande ( je fronçais les sourcils pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas compris, puis regarda la petite), c'est la fille de Mark et Callie.

Et là j'avais très bien compris ! Ma bouche était ouverte ainsi que mes yeux, j'étais surprise parce qu'il venait de se passer. Je regardais la petite toujours la bouche ouverte et avec mes yeux grands ouverts , puis je regardais Arizona puis Mark puis encore Arizona et mon regard se fini sur le Colonel et je fis un sourire.

Moi : Maintenant je comprend pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas !

le Colonel : Sa en fait déjà une !

Moi : J'ai juste dit que je comprenais, pas que j'étais d'accord.

le Colonel : Ce n'est pas grave c'est déjà un bon début.

Je souriais à sa dernière phrase. Puis on se remit au travail, ils partirent tous pour bosser du coup il ne resta que Mark et les parents. Après qu'on est fini les préparatifs on est tous partis chez Joe. On c'est assis à une table et quelques minutes plus tard d'autres personnes arrivaient et ensuite encore d'autres.

Derek : Salut tout le monde ! (Puis me regardant) Alors sa Lexie !

Moi : Derek (je le prend dans mes bras) contente de te revoir.

Derek : Moi aussi, Meredith va pas y croire.

Meredith : C'est vrai j'y croit pas, sa fait tellement longtemps !

Moi : Oui c'est vrai (on se serra dans les bras).

Meredith : Tu es la pour le mariage ?

Moi : Oui et je compte ensuite pourquoi pas venir vivre ici.

Arizona : Ha je ne savais pas ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Moi (avec un petit sourire) : Maintenant.

Meredith avait un grand sourire et Arizona aussi.

Callie : Désolé je suis un peu perdu, vous vous connaissez ?

Meredith : Oui Lexie est ma petite soeur.

Dés que Meredith avait fini sa phrase Mark faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de bierre qu'il avait pris. Tout le monde le regardait et moi je baissais ma tête. La soirée suivit son cour et tout le monde s'amusait bien.

Les jours passaient et plus je parlais à Mark plus je lui parlais froidement. Sa Arizona l'avait remarquée et un jour elle me prit par le bras pour m'en parler.

Arizona : Bon qu'est qui se passe avec Mark ? Tu ne l'aime pas ?

Moi : C'est compliquée.

Arizona : Ben explique !

...

**mae27 : Merci donc voila la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plus. Le prochain sera un épisode flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

(De un an à New York)

J'étais au bar de Talia et de discutais avec Talia et pendant un moment je suis partie au toilettes quand ...

...: Je suis désolé vraiment désolé je ne vous avais pas vu.

Moi (en bessant la tête vers mon haut) : Punaise la prochaine fois regarder où vous allez !

Et oui il venait de renversé sa boisson sur moi !

...: Promis mais je peux vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Je releva la tête pour le regarder prête à dire non mais dès que j'ai vu le beau sourire qu'il me faisait je ne pu m'empecher de dire ...

Moi : D'accord.

Puis on partis vers le bar, je vue Talia.

Moi : Talia tu peux me prêter un haut s'il te plait ?

Puis je lui montra mon haut trempé.

Talia : Oh oui viens avec moi.

Moi : Merci, (en regardant mon prétendant) bon ben je reviens.

Mark (en souriant) : Et moi j'attend avec impatience.

Je lui rendit son sourire je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son sourire je ne pouvait le lui résister je me sentais bien quand je le voyait avec son sourire et ces yeux bleux. Ce qui est bien avec ce bar c'est que Talia et Nick habitent juste en haut. On monte les escaliers et atterri chez eux.

Talia : Dis donc il t'a pas louper !

Moi (en souriant ) : Ouais plutôt !

Talia (en sourian) : Mais bon t'est pas tombé non plus !

Moi : Alors sa c'est sur.

Et on se mit à rigoler.

Talia (en me tendant un haut) : Tiens c'est un haut que tu as oublié ici.

Moi : Ha merci vraiment merci. :)

Talia : Derien. Si tu veux tu me passer ton haut je te lave et je te le redonne après ok ?

Moi : Ouais ok sa marche merci, on t'a déjà dit que t'est très gentille ?

Talia : Oui mais sa fait pas de mal de le re-entendre.

Moi (je rigolais) : Ben alors je te le dit tu es très gentille.

Talia (en souriant) : Merci.

Je mit son haut lui donna le sien et on descendit toute les deux. Aller sur : viewimage/2370853 et vous verrez ce que sa donne.

On descendit les marches pour rejoindre en bas et pendant ce moment elle me chuchota :

Talia : Bonne chance.

Moi : Merci.

Puis je retourna m'assoir près de mon prétendant.

...(en souriant) : Vous êtes très belle.

Moi (avec un petit sourire) : Merci

...: Tenez votre verre (en me le tendant).

Moi : Merci, est-ce-qu'on peux se tutoyer ? parce que les vouvoyement c'est pas trop mon truc.

Mark (en souriant) : Oui sa me va j'aime pas trop vouvoyer moi non plus.

Moi (en souriant moi aussi) : Génial.

...: Au faite je m'appelles Mark Sloan et toi ?

Moi : Moi c'est Lexie O'connor. Attend tu es LE Mark Sloan.

Mark : Heu oui, le seul et l'unique. Pourquoi on se connait ?

Moi : Oh heu non mais j'ai lu beaucoup d'articles sur toi.

Mark : D'accord tu es médecin ?

Moi : Non enfin pas encore j'en suis à ma dernière année après je ferais mon internat.

Mark : D'accord et tu sais où ?

Moi : Non pas encore.

Mark : Viens au SAINT VINCENT'S HOSPITAL & MEDICAL CENTER.

Moi : C'est la où tu travailles ?

Mark (en souriant) : Oui.

Moi (en souriant) : D'accord je vais voir et je te dirais sa plus tard.

Mark : Génial sa veux qu'on va se revoir ?

Moi : Peut-être.

Mark sourit. La soirée passa et après avoir bu quelques verre tout en discutant.

Moi : Alors parle moi un peu du Mark Sloan.

Mark : D'accord qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ?

Moi : Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire.

Mark (sourit) : Ok donc je suis médecin, je viens de Los Angeles et j'ai une soeur qui vit là- bas.J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami parce que j'ai couché avec sa femme et maintenant ils sont divorcés et ne veulent plus me parler.

Moi : Ouah sa c'est nul !

Mark : Ouais.

On but tout les deux une gorgés.

Mark : A toi, la vie de Lexie O'connor.

Moi : Ok alors je suis dans un an en internat j'ai une soeur, une demi-soeur et un demi-frère. Je viens de Seattle et d'après les derniers nouvelles j'ai deux mères et trois pères.

Mark : Ouah comment sa se fait ?

Moi : Ben ma mère a été avec mon père qui avait une fille donc ma demi-soeur ils ont faient ma soeur , ma mére avait déjà été avec un gars le père de mon demi-frère et maintenant depuis quelques années elle est avec un autre gars. Pour mon père il y a eu ma mère et la une autre fille.

Mark : Ouah toi aussi t'a une vie chargée.

Moi (en souriant) : Ouais.

On continua la soirée à boire et à discuté .

...


End file.
